brockhamptonfandomcom-20200213-history
SWAMP
SWAMP is the second single released and the sixth track from the second studio album SATURATION II by American alternative boy band BROCKHAMPTON. This song features Kevin Abstract, Matt Champion, Merlyn Wood, Dom McLennon, Ameer Vann, and JOBA while the track was produced by Jabari Manwa.https://web.archive.org/web/20170922001635/http://brckhmptn.com/ Music Video The music video opens with Roberto being tortured into telling a gangster information. After the intro, the video shifts to Kevin and Matt who are dressed as police officers, then Ameer in a car dressed as a little kid. Merlyn can be seen falling from the sky and then dancing with a little Sesame Street puppet-like creature and a giant iPhone. Additionally, there are shots of JOBA and other members of Brockhampton sitting in the back of a moving truck.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BU86VPLan_Y Lyrics Abstract: Fucking commas up from the outside From the outside, from the outside Fu-fucking dollars up from the outside From the outside, from the outside Champion: They been talkin' down on me, (huh) what ya say? They been talkin' down on me, (huh) what ya say? They been talkin' down on me, (huh) what ya say? They been talkin' down on me, (huh) what ya say? Vann: My daddy taught me how to sell dope Turn grams into elbows Light it up when the L rolled Black mask, used to kick doors Wasn't no bullets in the guns though Niggas still never argued Raid the house like the task force Me and my niggas like drug dogs Find the dope den we take off Fuck my girl with my chain on Bitch, you tatted my name on it Yellowstone I was raised on it Actavis in my baby bottle Baby stroller was an Impala Niggas like to talk down on me When I see 'em I don't hear about it Abstract: Fucking commas up from the outside From the outside, from the outside Fu-fucking dollars up from the outside From the outside, from the outside Champion: They been talkin' down on me, (huh) what ya say? They been talkin' down on me, (huh) what ya say? They been talkin' down on me, (huh) what ya say? They been talkin' down on me, (huh) what ya say? Wood: Never would've have met my friends if not for satellites Yeah, I'll cuff her even if she do not suck me right Always planned to be a rapper when I failed at life Luckily professor failed me at the proper time Shh-shh, shh, I say please all the time, bitch Shh-shh, shh, I like white collar crime, bitch Shh-shh, shh, money digital broke and Shh-shh, shh, Ghana prince in your messages McLennon: I know you hate me for leavin' Then let's go crazy together When I tell ya all the things that I'm thinking So that we could get better But you wanna put my heart on the stretcher I don't got insurance for this pressure Wanna find the benefits, I can't measure Trying not to run out on my temper I can see the ash and the ember That was made from emotional texture I don't know why I took this endeavor Don't identify with oppressors Don't identify with surrender All of my old friends fair-weather Gotta treat my heart like a treasure 'Cause all I know is no one else will Abstract: Fucking commas up from the outside From the outside, from the outside Fu-fucking dollars up from the outside From the outside, from the outside Champion: They been talkin' down on me, (huh) what ya say? They been talkin' down on me, (huh) what ya say? They been talkin' down on me, (huh) what ya say? They been talkin' down on me, (huh) what ya say? Joba: You do not know me, don't speak of my homies, you are a phony Quit pinnin' shit on me, you gon' bring out the old me You don't wanna know what I wanna do when y'all talk down on my name I don't wanna see you in the street 'cause I might catch a case People smile when they face to face (woo, woo, woo!) Then turn their back and switch up words you say (ah, ah, ah!) Running to the papers everyday (woo, woo, woo!) I'm running to the paper anyway (ah, ah, ah!) Abstract: Fucking commas up from the outside From the outside, from the outside Fu-fucking dollars up from the outside From the outside, from the outside Champion: They been talkin' down on me, (huh) what ya say? They been talkin' down on me, (huh) what ya say? They been talkin' down on me, (huh) what ya say? They been talkin' down on me, (huh) what ya say? Down References Category:Songs Category:Saturation II